OneMonthOfRoommates
by NephewSnixx
Summary: AU!: Sam and Cat have been living together for about a month, but Sam is oblivious to what went on with her roommate. Warnings: Short story, Lesbian acts, and my bad writing? Rated: T Parings: Puckentine


I was walking around the apartment, just minding my own really, when I started to crave some roast beef. "Yo, Cat! Got any beef?" I called out, but there wasn't an answer. Okay, this is kinda weird.. I pace towards our bedroom door, before opening it I hear some sniffling. Oh man, Cat is upset.. But at what this time? You see, since I moved in I figured out that this girl is prone to get sad, and quick. I open the door slowly "Hey kid.. You okay?" I ask in the kindest tone I could possibly muster.

She sniffled, and she looked adorable in her light blue tank top, and her.. Uh.. Wow that girl has some legs on her..  
Cat sniffled some more "I-I'm okay.. Just sad, and stuff." .. Aww.. Her voice is strangely adorable right now.. Anyways.. Just before I was about to ask what was up, she cut me off. "These kids at my school were being mean, they thrashed my backpack and threw my school project in the dumpster." she explained while positioning herself to the edge of the bed, "Hold me." she demanded, and so I went to her bed, sitting down beside her and I hugged her head close to my chest.

"Continue." I rested my head on hers, taking in the scent of her shampoo.. I suddenly have a craving for strawberries now.

"Then, on my way home this jerk almost hit me with his bike, making me fall into a rose bush!" Cat threw her hands up in anger, I could tell she needed some lovin' from Mamma. "That's not even the worst part about today.." She continued on but for some reason stopped, and I was curious as to why.

"What was the worst thing about today?" I asked, and a soft whimper was the response I got. "Does Mamma need to get her butter sock?" I looked down at her with a raised brow.

"I uh.." She gulped a bit. "I lost the present I was going to give you to celebrate a whole month we've lived together.." Her voice was.. Wait, she got me a gift and I didn't get her one.. Whaa? "I never really had anyone stick around me in my personal life, so I wanted to do something nice." Cat explained, but.. She never had to get me anything! "I bought you a belt buckle that says _"Mamma Loves Ribs"_ and had it custom made.. Like the colors and all."

Now that made me smile, the fact that MY roommate was willing to go all out, just to get a stinkin' belt buckle.. That's true quality friendship right there. "Cat.. You didn't have to buy me anything, especially for living with you for a month.. Well okay, maybe a Blue Dog or two would be nice, but I enjoy being your roomie." I lightly shrugged as I rubbed Cat's arm gently. "Cat." I called out, looking down at her. She looks back up at me, her eyes still a teeny bit watery. "Smile for me, right now." Cat looks away for a quick second, is she always this cute when she's nervous? Also, why in the chiz am I thinking Cat is flawlessly cute? "Please?" I pout towards her.

"One condition." She requested, holding out her index finger. Okay, there is something wrong with me…

"What would that be, kiddo?" a quick yawn came from my body.. I should get me some pop or something, just to keep my eyes open.. Either that or Cat needs to get a less comfortable bed. Speaking of Cat, she started giggling, why? Was it my yawn? My calling her _'Kiddo'_? My sudden craving for a Blue Dog? "Yo Cat, you gonna tell _mmm.._" Wh-what the.. She's kissing me, like, full on lip action. This chick is kissing me, and I.. I.. Love.. It. I start moving my hands to her tiny arms, and I graze them while I let my lips softly rub against Cat's.

For what seems like an eternity, Cat and I are still going at it with this kiss. She has me on my back, and tongue comes into play, but she isn't going for anything outside the kiss.. Well she's kinda latching on to me, but I really could care less at this point, and I could also care less about the belt buckle, I like this kiss better than almost anything right now.. Even meatballs, and I **LOVE** meatballs. Unfortunately Cat starts to break the kiss, and, like.. How dare her! Mamma wanted some more of her kitten's tongue.. Wow I am a freak.

Just as I was about to whine, Cat softly kissed me once more. "I will smile, under the condition that you and me.. Become.. Sorta.. Kinda.." she was trailing with her words, I of course knew what she meant and I started to laugh a bit too hard. "Why are you laughing?" she panicked at me.

I placed one finger on her lips "Yes, I will be your sorta, kinda. As long as you're willing to be mine, and also get me a Blue Dog because I am really close to falling asleep on your bed." With that answer, Cat squeaked in the most adorable way possible, and.. Yep, there was that smile that I wanted to see. Cat nodded quickly, and slowly got off of me to grab my beverage.. I don't think I will get enough of this room now.

Later on into the night, Cat was snugged up in her bed, but not with a stuffed animal this time. She had me in her arms, and I had her in mine. I look down at her to see„, Hear that she was softly singing "Sweet Nothing", which happens to be my most played on my Pear Tunes playlist.. I wonder if she knew that, or if this is a coincidence.

"Sam?" Cat spoke.

"Yeah, kiddo? I respond.

"Happy One-Month-Of-Being-Roommates-Anniversary." She said in a tired, but cheerful tone.

I softly chuckled "Happy One month to you too.. I love ya."

Cat blushed but kept her smile "You too.." she mumbled before falling asleep in my arms.

* * *

**A/N:** So I wrote this on Tumblr and thought "Well.. This is cute enough to put it on .." so here it is! This is my first crack at a Puckentine fanfic, and I am sorry it's not one of my lengthy oneshots.. I promise, my next Puckentine(well oneshots in general) will be longer.


End file.
